pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cristal/Audiciones
Bueno,bueno... Esta sera una de mis novelas también de pokémon encuanto acabo la otra novela qué tengo id rellenando los puestos. Acompañante de Cristal.(Bueno,Prota) Nombre:Brisa Snow Blizzard Cara MM:[[Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny_con_marcas.png]] Alguna Imagén: [[Archivo:Glaceon_con_marcas.png|thumb|left]] Características especiales:Puede hacerse invisible,controlar el agua,y resistir ataques de tipo fuego como si fuera tipo agua. Historia:Es la hija de Suicune,pero como no podia criarla se los dejo a otras personas.Cuando ella tenia 10 años,descubrio que sus padres (no biologicos) no eran los verdaderos,y que su padre era Suicune,no pudo creer que le estuvieran mintiendo todo ese tiempo,asi que se fugo de casa. Firma:[[Usuario:Mew2003|¡Yo!]] ([[Usuario discusión:Mew2003|discusión]]) 20:52 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Anotación:Es simpatica,bondadosa,fuerte,agil y tiene paciencia casi infinita,le costo superar que sus padres no eran los verdaderos. Aprendiz de Bisharp (Chico del qué se enamorará Cristal) (Bueno,Prota) Nombre: Brandon Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png]] Alguna Imagén: [[Archivo:Krokorok_usando_triturar.png]] Características especiales: Sabe hipnotizar, puede crear campos de energía protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque enemigo, también muy buenos reflejos, tiene una excelente visión en la oscuridad, también puede "sabotear" la habilidad ilusión o transfromación de otros pokémon, sabe hipnotizar a cualquier pokémon, nadie puede hacerle daño mentalmente (Hipnotizarlo, poseérlo, meterse en ella, etc) Historia: Vivió cos sus padres hasta que una sombra negra lo ahorcaba, miestras él le faltaba el oxígeno pudo ver como mataba lentamente a sus padres. A punto de desmayarse lo soltó, no pudo ver más que una sombra figurada a un pokémon (Darkrai xD) cuando se acercó a sus padres ellos ya estaban muertos, muy triste fue a buscar hogar con otro pokémon y se encontró con Bisharp. Firma:[[Usuario:Brandon el Grovyle|Pronto haré ]][[Usuario Discusión:Brandon el Grovyle| mi primer video!!!.]][[Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif]] 03:08 1 feb 2013 (UTC) Anotación: Es simpático, muy alegre, daría su vida por Cristal, si Darkrai intentara volver a poseerla, el se interpondría y tomaría el lugar de Cristal (Por favor, que suceda) Trata de pasar el mayor tiempo con Cristal, se preocupa mucho por ella, es muy difícil engañarlo. Discípulo de Yveltal (Malo) Nombre: Kyomu Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png]] Alguna Imagen: [[Archivo:Zoroark en la película 13.png|300px]] Características especiales: Usa la habilidad Ilusión para convertirse en su maestro, Yveltal, y así despistar a los que quieren herirlo. También tiene una habilidad especial que le permite penetrar en la mente de otras personas Historia: Apenas recuerda que escapó de casa siendo un Zorua, por no sentirse a gusto en el entorno familiar. Yveltal lo encontró y lo crío como a un hijo, pero con la rigurosidad y entrenamiento de un guerrero. Por eso, Kyomu daría la vida por, a quién él considera su "padre". Ya con 15 años, empieza a tener extrañas visiones de un Pokémon pequeño y de color celeste. También en sus visiones ve a otro Pokémon más grande, que dice llamarse Darkrai, con el que de vez en cuando ha llegado a entablar conversaciones. Firma:--♪ [[Usuario:HunterSky|You feel the song]] [[Usuario Blog:HunterSky|''~ I do not ~'']] [[Usuario Discusión:HunterSky|I am one with the song]] ♪ 23:49 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Anotación: A pesar de no haber tenido precisamente una feliz infancia, es un chico bastante alegre. En batallas siempre usa la ironía y el sarcasmo como una de sus principales armas. Señor de los Sharkens (Malo) (Chico o Chica) Nombre: Cinder Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile_hembra.png]] Alguna Imagén: [[Archivo:Weavile_usando_bola_sombra.png]] Características especiales: Tiene una espada que siempre lleva a mano. Tiene una ágilidad y velocidad fuera de lo normal. Casi nunca pierde una peleea. Su Bola Sombra puede ser un ataque letal. A veces, (Solo cuando hay tormenta) su espada recibe un rayo que la eléctrifica y la vuelve más poderosa. Historia: Nadie sabe que pasó, ni siquiera ella, pero un día, despertó sin recordar nada. Sus padres no estaba, y había despertado en un desierto. Allí, entró a una pequeña cueva donde encontró una espada. Con esa espada, logró sobrevivir, y ganar varias (Muchas) batallas. Bautizó a la espada como "lEspada Vengativa", porque la ayudó mucho. Después de unos años, encontró la base Sharkens, se infltró, la atraparon, pero ella logró escapar, y por eso la pusieron en ese puesto. Firma:'''[[Usuario:Paz159|La Umbreon Shiny de PE]]'''[[Archivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gif]]'''[[Usuario discusión:Paz159|Que por cierto, está loca]]''' 03:05 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Anotación: Siempre lleva esa espada. Suele ser indiferente y tomar muy buenas decisiones. Aunque a veces puede ser algo amable. Señor de los Celesteis (Bueno y Malo) (Chico o chica) Nombre: Naima Skaerd Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png]] Alguna Imágen: [[Archivo:Mew_yas.jpg]] Características especiales: Puede teletransportarse a gusto, puede curar heridas de todo tipo y una gran inteligencia, casi con un coeficiente intelectual de genio. También puede viajar por las dimensiones (Mundo Distorsión, Dimensión de Arceus...) Historia: Arceus la creó hace milenios para que fuera una diosa que vagara por el mundo siendo inmortal, y le dio el trabajo de ser la Señora de los Celestis. Por siglos hizo correctamente su trabajo, y los Celestis que fueron entrenados en su época inmortal resultaron ser grandes y poderosos guerreros (o lo que fuese la misión de los Celestis). Nunca abandonó su trabajo, descansaba muy poco y tenía algo de insomnio. Un día, ella decidió visitar a Darkrai en la Isla Lunanueva, ya que ella queria interactuar con él a pesar del espíritu serio, frío y cerrado propio de Darkrai. El Dios Oscuro no se molestó en mostrarse, al contrario, creó ilusiones que confundieron repetidas veces a Naima. Después, ella se fué frustrada. Días después, Darkrai le informó a Giratina que ella había perturbado su soledad, y quizo verla sufrir. Que llorase. Que viese la soledad de cerca. Que supiera que se siente, y dejar en la soledad a los que la sufre. Hizo, en primer lugar, que Giratina rompiese los hilos que unían a la vida a Edmond, su hermano, y ella sufrió depresión que la obligó a separarse de su misión durante unos meses. En segundo lugar, Giratina hizo que despojaran a Naima de su puesto como diosa, y que abandonara el Cielo (O el lugar donde los dioses habitan), pero que siguiera con su misión. Lo cumplió, triste, pero no se acobardó. Años después, ella empezó a sufrir pesadillas donde se repetía una misma imagen: Darkrai, sonriendo maléficamente, bebiendo sangre de lo que parecía ser Edmond, el hermano de Naima. Ella convivió con las pesadillas, pero después las pesadillas tomaban lugar en Isla Lunanueva, donde Darkrai sonreía de forma siniestra y la congelaba con un Rayo Hielo, y luego haciéndola gritar de dolor al quitarle lenta y dolorosamente cada una de sus extremidades, mientras ella veía la cabeza decapitada de su hermano. Ahora sigue su puesto, buscando una aprendiz para aquella tarea, intentando quitar de su mente las oscuras pesadillas. Firma: [[User:Wolphi|~Soy la muerte misma....~]][[Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif]][[User Talk:Wolphi|~...Vete antes de perder tu vida~]] Anotación: Es fría e indiferente, a la hora de luchar el oscura y siniestra, y no dudará en matar a sus enemigos. Ama la oscuridad y la soledad, pero igual le tardó superar lo de su hermano. Elegido de Shaymin (Chico o chica) Imagen Nombre Plati Elegido de Victini (Chico o chica) Nombre:Kristel ''Haruka''. Cara MM:[[Archivo:Cara de Servine.png]] Alguna Imagén:[[Archivo:Servine usando corte.jpg]] Características especiales:Su cola es tan fuerte como el diamante igual que sus manos y siempre carga dos conchas con ella. Historia:Cuando ella nacio,fue dejada en un la calle,pero nadie queria llevarla consigo o a un orfanato,cierto dia un sensei samurott ciego y muy sabio paso,la recojio y la llevo a su dojo y la entreno como si fuera un oshawott. Ella desde pequeña aprendio a ser samurai y fue la mejor,contrario a lo que los demas disipulos creian.Cuando ya tenia 7 años,eran tan buena como el sensei,pero despues de que ella le ganara al sensei,los disipulos le dijeron la verdad hacerca de Kristel y el sensei se dio cuenta de que ella si era una snivy,desde entonces le guardo rencor a los oshawotts y a los dewotts,pero antes de que el sensei pudiera decir algo,los Sharkens atacaron y mataron a todos menos al sensei y a Kristel.El sensei peleo con orgullo y le dijo a Kristel que no peleara,porque eso mancharia el orgullo de sus disipulos.El sensei fue secuestrado para que le enseñara sus tecnicas al resto de los Sharkens,pero Kristel mato a unos cuantos,cuando escapo del dojo no podia creer lo que hizo,pues nunca le habia gustado la sangre,pero ese dia cambio,toda su personalidad se cambio totalmente y se volvio sombria y sangrienta,pero en el fondo seguia siento tierna y docil. Pasaron 7 años donde su mentalidad completa era la sangre y no pudo superarlo jamas,pero solo mataba a quienes hacian malas acciones,pues esas fueron sus enseñansas de samurai,cuando evoluciono se puso peor pues se habia vuelto canibal y casi se pasa al lado Sharkens en mas de una ocasion,pero cierto dia encontro dos oshawotts mal heridos,uno de los dos se murio en su precencia,pero ella pudo curar al otro,aunque solo era para hacerlo sufrir mas,el oshawott que vivia se llamaba Zays y era solo un año menor que ella y le entrego la concha de su hermano a Kristel,ya que vio que ella era muy buena samurai,mientras dormia,Kristel se decidio a matarlo,pero al recordar todo lo que el le dijo,ella se compadecio mucho y a la mañana siguiente,a pesar de su odio imneso,ambos fueron juntos de viaje y a las semanas Zays evoluciono. Desde entonces su lazo con Zays se ha fortalecido mucho y ambos son excelentes samurais,ella recupero poco a poco la cordura,aunque a un siente algo de odio y amor por la sangre,sin embargo,la mayoria de su cariño se dirije ahora a Zays,pues esta enamorada de el,ya siente algo mas de compasion y tiene el dulce espiritu de Victini.Ahora tiene 17. Firma:[[Usuario:Marshmellow1111|'''~Vive la vida al maximo...''']] [[Usuario Discusión:Marshmellow1111|'''...porque solo se vive una vez~''']] Anotación:Aun siente un odio tremendo hacia cualquier oshawott o dewott que no sea Zays,adora la noche y las sombras,puede transformarse en victini y sacar su maximo potencial,solo a Zays le ha dicho toda su historia y siempre es honesta con el siempre,aprendio a usar concha filo con el tiempo se su entrenamiento.Por mas oscura que sea o haya sido,es de los buenos y mataria a cualquiera que hiriera a Zays. Elegido de Celebi (Chico o chica) Nombre: Centella Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png]] Alguna imagen: [[Archivo:Ninetales_usando_lanzallamas.png]] Características especiales: Absorbe el fuego, Puede controlar la dirección de su lanzallamas por lo que es casi imposible esquivarlo, con solo mirar a los ojos a alguien sabe si miente o no. Historia: Se crió sola sin familia ni amigos. Cuando solo era una Vulpix tuvo que robar comida porque se moría de hambre. Pero en el fondo su corazón es puro porque daría su vida por lo que cree correcto y por los demás, y eso Celebi lo notó. Su vida la ha enseñado a saber el valor de las cosas. Vio morir a su único amigo a manos de un Zoroark. Fan de aura y maya 11:13 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Pronto más